Soverign Revealed
by Sakura Avalon3
Summary: Takes place at the end of S season. What if Hotaru hadn't taken control of her body back. What if Darien had a sister in his past?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Sailor Sun  
  
This is a one shot fanfic. It's one of the first ones I ever wrote so i'm sorry if it's a little crude.  
  
The Sovereign Revealed  
  
Sailor Moon thinking that the purity chalice would get Hotaru back gave it  
  
to mistress 9. "You fool! You just destroyed our future!" Amara screamed. As the  
  
chalice was being destroyed Serena realized something. "Their is no way you  
  
can beat pharaoh 90 without the chalice." M9 said.  
  
Serena looked up at the moon. "Their is one way. "Serena said. "What are  
  
you talking about. You aren't strong enough." Michelle explained. "You've got  
  
two choices. You can let them go or i'll make you. What's it gonna be?" Serena  
  
asked. "Very well I will release them from my grip but, you'll have to defeat me to  
  
save them." M9 demanded. "As you wish" Serena responded. Amara and  
  
Michelle looked for Serena's first move. "Amara, Michelle when you get out of  
  
here I need you to give Darien a message for me." Serena explained. "What?"  
  
Amara asked. "Tell him i'm sorry." Serena answered.  
  
Serena took of her tiara. "Moon Neo-Serenity Power!" Serena called.  
  
Then she transformed into Neo- Queen Serenity. "I went through this whole fight  
  
thinking their would be no sacrifices. I guess it's ironic that i'm going to be the  
  
sacrifice." Serena laughed. "What are you talking about?" Amara asked. "After I  
  
use the silver crystal, I will die." Serena answered. Amara and Michelle looked at  
  
her in horror. She was willing to sacrifice her life and happiness for people that  
  
doubted her. Uranus and Neptune heard the voice of Pluto "If you find the real  
  
sovereign". A strange type of glow surrounded Serena. The two realized that  
  
Serena was the real sovereign.  
  
Serena drove the evil creature Mistress 9 out of Hotaru. Then using the  
  
rest of her power she destroyed pharaoh 90. Uranus and Neptune could see her  
  
energy fading. Just as she destroyed pharaoh 90 Tuxedo mask and the other  
  
scouts burst through the doors. Once they saw the grim looks Uranus and  
  
Neptune had on their faces at the sight of serena they knew what happened.  
  
Serena was passed out on the floor. Her skin whiter than snow. Darien  
  
ran over to her and cradled her in his arms. A cold breeze blew through and he  
  
turned into Prince Endymion and Serena changed into Princess Serenity."Darien  
  
i'm so sorry." Serena whispered. "Sorry for what?" Darien asked. "Sorry that i  
  
have to leave you tried so hard to keep some energy." Serena answered. She  
  
clutched her chest in pain along with Darien's hand. He could feel her heart  
  
weakening. "Darien. Promise me you won't forget about me." Serena asked. "Of  
  
course I won't. You are a very special part of me. My better half." Darien  
  
explained.  
  
Serena laughed then clutched her chest. Darien started to cry and held  
  
her closer hoping to absorb her pain. Serena looked into Darien's eyes and  
  
knew she had to make a confession. "Darien, there's something I need to tell  
  
you." Serena explained. "What is it?" Darien asked. "I know on the outside I  
  
look okay with my fate, but on the inside i'm afraid. I don't want to die" Serena  
  
cried. Darien began to rock her in his arms. "Don't talk like that Serena. Your  
  
going to be fine. Besides you can't die" Darien reassured. "But what if I do?  
  
What if I die and I never see you again because their is no forever?" Serena  
  
asked. "Serena, you and I are joined by love. The strongest and truest love in a  
  
thousand years. Wherever you are i'll be there, weather it be in body or spirit.  
  
I'll always be with you, forever". Darien answered. "Promise?" Serena asked.  
  
"With all my heart" Darien vowed.  
  
Serena's eyes seemed to fill with relief. She looked at Darien and wiped  
  
his tears away. She reached up and kissed him. When they broke the kiss  
  
Darien embraced her never wanting to let go. Serena whispered in his ear "I love  
  
you. Good-bye". When Darien pulled back she was gone. Smiling but gone. He  
  
kissed her one last time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It had  
  
a diamond with 2 emeralds on each side. "I was saving it for our anniversary next  
  
week."Darien explained. As he placed the ring on her finger a bright light filled  
  
the room. At first they thought it was Queen Serenity, but then they heard a  
  
different voice.  
  
"Do not be afraid. I'm here to help you."the voice reassured. "Who are  
  
you?" Mena asked. "I am Sailor Sun, guardian of the Moon and Terran  
  
kingdoms." the sailor answered. Amara and Michelle ran in front of Serena and  
  
Darien. "What are you doing?" Ami asked. " She is the sailor of the apocalypse.  
  
The one who will destroy the moon kingdom." Michelle explained. "Is that true?"  
  
Darien asked. "Yes. I have many names. To those who have never heard me I  
  
am another sailor scout. To those who fear me I am the solider of the  
  
apocalypse, and still to those who have known me I am Princess Rose former  
  
guardian of Earth." Rose answered.  
  
Darien looked like he was about to faint. "Did you have a brother?" Darien  
  
asked. "Yes I did, his name was Darien." Rose answered. Darien realized who  
  
she was in an instant. He saw memories of her carrying him through the rose  
  
garden as a baby. Then one of her singing to him on his 13th birthday. "Rose  
  
help me please" Darien begged. She floated down in front of Amara and  
  
Michelle. "That's why i'm here, to help her." Rose comforted. "You stay away  
  
from them murderer!" Michelle warned. "Do you honestly think I would come here  
  
just to kill my own flesh and blood?" Rose asked. "Guys. Back off." Darien  
  
ordered. "But Darien" Amara started to argue. " I trust her." Darien reassured.  
  
The two backed away letting Rose pass. She knelt down next to Serena's  
  
lifeless body. She closed her eyes and the began to concentrate. The room and  
  
filled with an almost blinding white light that centered around Rose. She put her  
  
hand over Serena's stomach then she slowly lifted her hand up and with it a  
  
black light that they later discovered was all of Serena's pain and hurt.  
  
Once the black light had disappeared Serena showed signs of life. Rose  
  
smiled gave her brother a hug. "I don't think your ready for me to exist yet, so I  
  
will erase all your memories of me." Rose explained. "NO! Please, i'll never see  
  
you again" Darian pleaded. "Yes you will. I'm always with you. Listen to the wind  
  
and you'll feel my presence." Rose promised. Then with a flash of yellow light  
  
Rose was gone and time had gone back to when Darien was kissing Serena the  
  
second time.  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes. "Serena are you all right?" Darien asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Serena answered. Darien took out the black box and put it in Serena's  
  
hand. "It was going to be for our anniversary but i think now would be more  
  
appropriate." Darien explained. Serena looked at him then opened the box. She  
  
took out the diamond ring. "Darien. Is this what i think it is?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien nodded. He took her hands in his and looked right into her eyes. "Will  
  
you?" He asked. Serena looked at him with absolute joy, happiness and love.  
  
"YES!" Serena exclaimed. She threw her arms around Darien and kissed him so  
  
lovingly that his heart skipped a beat. When they broke the kiss he gave out a  
  
laugh lifted her up and carried her out of the ruble. Unknown to them a figure  
  
was watching in a nearby tree. "Congratulations brother." she replied. As the  
  
wind blew by she was disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
I know the ending seems a little sappy but it happens. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
